kart_kingdomkartsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sussettey1
Sussettey1 is a popular user who joined Kart Kingdom and this wiki. She was a beta player. She played a little in 2015, then left due to amount of schoolwork, and came back just after the 2016 Hat Race. She used to be popular until she was hacked in late 2016, just before the 2016 New Years Event, and again in multiple other accounts during the New Years Event. It is believed that LAHM hacked her. Since then, her popularity has severely declined. A lot of hackers are after her for some reason, so she does not use her Sussettey1 account for Kart Kingdom (due to the fact that it was hacked), but she does on the wiki. In Kart Kingdom, she was sumairu123. This account was also hacked as well, 4 times. It is no longer accessible and being used by LAHM, so her username is now Akarin. While it is true that she lost her original account, she might get it back with transferred items from her new account. She has tried many times to do this, but the PBS KIDS website's CAPTCHA system kept blocking her from doing so. She used to own an art club called the Cokespread Art Club, but it slowly began to close after she was hacked and got a lot of schoolwork. Her passions are drawing, editing, and animating. Her sister also started playing around the same time in an account called Sussettey2. Her account was hacked shortly before Sussettey1's account and she never did much in the game anyway. Since she was not interested in Kart Kingdom very much, she didn't create another account until mid-2017, when she decided to come back to Design Squad Global and Kart Kingdom once in a while as xSu2. Sussettey2 rarely went on the blog, and still almost never does. She has discovered one code so far, [[Sixtyseven kart|'SIXTYSEVEN']], which unlocks the Sixtyseven Kart. However, KWSU1976 took credit for the code by releasing it on the blog early. Shortly after, he gave proper credit to Sussettey1. Since she was hacked, Sussettey1 rarely uploads on the blog. Part of the reason for this is because her experience with hacking has led her to somewhat dislike commenting on the blog, and that it might cause her to be hacked again. One other reason is because the blog's moderators have become somewhat corrupted over time and do not let many comments in. The fact that the moderators have let in inappropriate comments has angered many other players as well. She is not friends with kartkingdom8814 since they usually would get into arguments about many things, and she disliked his immature behavior. Username and account history Her username is Sussettey1 because a long time ago, she played a game online that asked for a username, but nearly all the names were taken. Eventually, her father told her to enter "Sussettey" which was one of the names that were available. Then, a few years later, when she signed up for PBS KIDS, she entered "Sussettey" and then the number one because she thought, at the time, that it would be cooler with numbers. Sussettey1 had her original account for 7 years before it was hacked. The username "Akarin" is a joke from a comedy anime called ''YuruYuri ''(YRYR), which has a PG rating (although a PG13 rating for some episodes would be appreciated.). In the show, the "decoy protagonist" is named Akari, and she is the main character until she joins the amusement club and a girl in her grade named Chinatsu also joins the club, thinking that she's joining the tea club instead, which had disbanded a couple years before. Chinatsu is cute in the beginning, but as she gets more comfortable in the club, she takes more chances and is more open and exciting, and even develops a bit of a crush on one of the older girls at the club, Yui. With Kyoko being her usual reckless and wild self and Chinatsu being an overly-excited girl who just joined, Akari barely has any screen time, causing the other members to playfully tease her about having no presence in the show. There is a running joke where, while Akari is talking or trying to get attention, there will be a background voice saying "Akarin", causing Akari to literally turn invisible. Category:Users Category:Hacked Users Category:Kk blog users Category:Possibly Hacked By LAHM Category:Possibly Hacked by firedragon1228 Category:Wiki users